


Be My Fake Date?

by Avan522



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Mutual Pining, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avan522/pseuds/Avan522
Summary: A Christmas fake dating AU.-When Waverly broke up with Champ her aunt Gus had started to ask if she was bringing someone home for Christmas she said maybe since she didn’t know if she wanted to at the time but now that she knows that everyone is bringing someone back home: Wynonna is bringing Doc, and Willa is bringing Robert Svane. She doesn't want to be the only person there without a partner or whatever Doc and Wynonna are so she asks her roommate and crush Nicole what she should do.“What do I do Nic?!”“Well the way I see it you have to options.” Waverly turns towards Nicole with an intrigued look on her face “You can go by yourself or you can ask someone to go with you and pretend to be your partner.”
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	Be My Fake Date?

When Waverly broke up with Champ her aunt Gus had started to ask if she was bringing someone home for christmas she said maybe since she didn’t know if she wanted to at the time but now that she knows that everyone is bringing someone back home: Wynonna is bringing Doc, and Willa is bringing Robert Svane. She doesn't want to be the only person there without a partner or whatever Doc and Wynonna are so she asks her roommate and crush Nicole what she should do. 

“What do I do Nic?!” the redhead chuckles as she walks back over to a panicked Waverly sitting in the living room and hands her her regular cup of tea then sits next to the brunette.

“Well the way I see it you have to options.” Waverly turns towards Nicole with an intrigued look on her face “You can go by yourself or you can ask someone to go with you and pretend to be your partner.” The redhead jokes but Waverly knows Nicole has no plans for the holidays except to stay at their apartment and order takeout for Christmas dinner.

“Nic will you pretend to be my girlfriend for Christmas?” Nicole laughs “Waves I was joking.” The brunette uses her pout knowing that she can get Nicole to do anything with it. 

“Please Nic? Before you make your decision let me make my case.” the redhead sighs and signals for the small girl to continue “First you aren’t doing anything so at least this way you can spend some time with your crazy adorable best friend…” the redhead chuckles “second you get home-cooked meals all week for free instead of Chinese takeout.” Nicole knows this is a horrible idea but it does have its pros and cons. Pros: she gets to spend the holidays with her crush, she gets to hold Waverly in her arms like she would if they were actually dating not to mention getting to call Waverly her girlfriend and all the cute pet names shes wanted to since she saw her unpacking in their freshman dorm room. Con: She has to deal with Wynonna grilling her.

“Okay fine, but we need to figure out our backstory. If we're gonna do this we're gonna do this right okay?” Waverly squeals then throws her arms around the redhead's neck and places a wet kiss on her cheek.

“Alright let's get some notes written down!” the two create a whole back story from their first date to how they said I love you for the first time. “Okay, how do you feel about PDA?” Waverly asks and Nicole chuckles.

“Do you mean kissing?” the brunette nods with a blush on her face “I’m good with anything Waves as long as you're comfortable.” Nicole grabs the empty cup of tea on the coffee table and plants a kiss on the brunette’s head as she walks into the kitchen.

_ This is going to be the best Christmas ever! _ Waverly thinks as closes her notebook and wanders off to her room to tell Gus she’s bringing someone home. The woman immediately starts asking questions about who her mystery person is but just tells her she’ll meet them when they go to Purgatory.

* * *

After Nicole packs up Waverly’s jeep and they get snacks from the gas station per request of Waverly the two start their two-hour drive from Calgary to Purgatory “Waves why didn’t you want to be the only single person at Christmas?”

“I really didn’t want to deal with questions about my love life or my sister trying to get me, someone, to hook up with the first time we go to the local bar.” Nicole rests her hand on Waverly’s thigh. The affection lights a fire in Waverly’s stomach and she stares down at the long slender fingers draped over her thigh.

“I get it Waves the whole reason I stopped going to my family's for the holidays is that they kept trying to get me with a guy because apparently, I haven’t found the right guy yet.” Waverly smiles at the redhead and hands the aux cord to Nicole the redhead smirks and plays a playlist of annoying pop songs the two scream-sing the entire way to Waverly’s hometown since the only things they see on the drive are a few small gas stations and plenty of forests and fields. 

When they pull into Gus’ house Nicole jumps out of the car and opens her ‘girlfriend’s’ door for her “What a gentlewoman.” Nicole chuckles and helps her out of the car before grabbing their bags out of the trunk she practically drops Waverly’s suitcase when she grabs is so she asks “Jesus Waves what do you have in here?!” Waverly chuckles and grabs her laptop bag.

“Some of my textbooks I have to study even if it’s Christmas.” Nicole shakes her head and the two walk up to the door and short peppered haired woman opens the door and pulls Waverly into a hug.

“And who is this Waverly?” Waverly grabs Nicole’s bicep and looks up at her with heart eyes 

“This is my girlfriend Nicole, Nic this is my aunt Gus.” the redhead drops one of the suitcases and shakes the woman's hand. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Gus.” 

“I’ll take y’all to your room then Waverly can introduce you to her uncle Curtis.” Gus leads them upstairs to Waverly’s childhood bedroom Nicole drops the bags at the foot of the bed and takes in the very girly bedroom. 

“Waves this room is  _ very _ pink.” Waverly chuckles and grabs Nicole’s hand then drags her downstairs and outside to Curtis’ tomato garden.

“Remember Nic they don’t like ma’am or sir.” Nicole nods and Waverly crushes her uncle in a hug “Curtis this is my girlfriend Nicole.” Nicole shakes the man's hand and he smiles at the red-haired girl.

“It’s nice to meet you, Curtis.” 

“Waves!” Wynonna starts to jog towards the garden and the younger Earp grabs Nicole and drags her toward Wynonna.

“Baby you’re gonna break my arm!” Waverly loosens her hold on Nicole’s arm and slows down.

“Sorry, Nic.” The two Earp sisters hug, as soon as they pull apart Wynonna eyes Nicole up and down making Waverly warn her sister “Wynonna be nice.” The Earp raises her shirt and shows off her signature gun Peacemaker tied to her hip so Nicole does the same with the small pistol on her hip. Wynonna laughs and drops her arms on Waverly’s shoulders.

“I like this one Wave!” Waverly sighs a breath of relief and goes over to Nicole.

“How did you know to do that?” the redhead shrugs and pulls Waverly into her side. 

“She just seemed like a person who would get a kick out of that.” The brunette places a kiss at the corner of the taller girl's mouth. Nicole’s lips curl up into a smile.

“Let’s go take a nap that drive was really long.” Before the redhead can reply Waverly is dragging her upstairs and to their room.

“We never talked about the bed situation Waves.” the brunette scoffs and pats the spot in the bed next to her.

“Get in here Nic there is no reason we can’t share a bed.” Nicole takes off her jacket and drapes it over the small desk chair before crawling in bed with Waverly “Jesus Nicole you’re like a heater!” the brunette chuckles and curls into Nicole’s side. “Is this okay?” Nicole laughs and gives her a small laugh and a quiet yes.

* * *

“Wynonna go get your sister and Nicole dinner’s done.” Wynonna groans and drags her feet as she goes upstairs.

“They better be wearing clothes.” Wynonna opens the door to find Nicole and Waverly still asleep she grins and takes the pillow Waverly should be using to hit them “Get up dinner’s ready.” Nicole groans and slides Waverly off her chest.

“Come on Wave.” The brunette’s grip on her waist tightens “Alright we’ll do this the hard way.” Nicole scoops the small girl in her arms and walks with her in her arms down the stairs Wynonna laughs when she sees Nicole with her sleeping sister in her arms walking down the stair.

“How can you lift her red she weighs a lot.” Nicole chuckles at the gasp that comes from the half-asleep brunette’s mouth.

“I work out a lot I have to be ready for the police academy after we graduate.” Wynonna nods.

“Is that why you have the pistol on your hip?” Nicole half nods and puts Waverly down on one of the kitchen table chairs.

“That and I’m a Texan I’m kind of used to always having a gun in the area.”

“So you know how to shoot that thing?” Curtis asks.

“Yes, my grandfather used to take me to the shooting range when I would go to their ranch house in the summers.” Gus walks into the room with a few plates of food and places them on the table before leaving the room to get the rest of the plates Wynonna in between Waverly and Doc.

While they’re eating dinner a knock on the front door comes from the other room so Gus gets up to greet the oldest Earp and her boyfriend the two walk into the dining room and Waverly grips the redhead’s hand “Are you, okay babe?” The brunette shakes her head and leads the redhead outside.

“Willa wasn’t really the best sister growing up so I’m sorry if she says something rude or offensive or ignorant.” Nicole gives her a reassuring smile and wraps her arms around the small girl.

“It’ll be okay Waves let’s go inside and who knows maybe she changed.” Nicole holds her fake girlfriend's hand as they walk inside and doesn’t let go even when they sit down.

“Willa this is Nicole my girlfriend.” the oldest Earp gives her a faux smile and returns her glare to her boyfriend.

“This is Robert my fiancèe.” She shows off a ring that Waverly can tell is actually cubic zirconia not a real diamond but she’s still engaged which makes Waverly glad that Nicole agreed to her fake girlfriend plot.

“Well, congratulations Willa.” Waverly says with a hint of condescension in her voice so Nicole squeezes her hand to tell her to stop. The brunette is glad that Nicole is here to stop her from ripping her sister's head off right then and there.

“So Nicole, what are your intentions with my sister?” Wynonna has had enough patience and is ready to give Nicole the mandatory big sister shovel talk so she’s gonna get it done now.

“Well, I’m in love with Waverly she stole my heart quicker than I thought possible I know we haven’t been together long but I would love to put a ring on her finger eventually.” Wynonna groans.

“Dammit Waves why did you have to choose someone who actually gave a good answer!” Waverly laughs and smiles up at the redhead and kisses her cheek. 

“I love you Nic.” she means it but Nicole takes it as apart of their plan “I love you too.” as does Waverly. 

After dinner, Nicole, Waverly, Wynonna, Doc, Robert, and Willa are sitting in the living room sipping on whiskey and talking “Nicole what’s your last name?” Willa asks making Nicole and Waverly give each other a confused look.

“Haught why?” Wynonna almost chokes on her whiskey and buckles over. 

“Seriously?!” the redhead pulls out her wallet and shows Wynonna her ID.

“That is absolutely amazing Waverly Haught sounds awesome!” Willa rolls her eyes and puts her glass down.

“I’m going to bed.” Willa walks off and Robert follows her. 

“Well then your sister obviously hates me and I still have no idea why she asked for my last name.” Wynonna scoffs.

“Willa hates everybody don’t worry about it but I’m the sister you should be scared of I’m the crazy chick with a gun!” Nicole laughs.

“Okay Wynonna but it looks like I’m doing a great job since I’m still in one piece.” the middle Earp rolls her eyes. Waverly yawns so Nicole tells the other couple goodnight and carries Waverly to their room “We need to change into pajamas. Wave your cranky when you’re tired and you can’t sleep in regular clothes.” the two quickly change into nightclothes then slide into bed together. Nicole lays on her side and Waverly pushes her back against the taller girl's front. 

“Night Nic.” Nicole kisses Waverly’s shoulder.

“Good night Waves.” 

Waverly melts under the taller girl's touch and basks in the warmth radiating off her body. She wants this longer than two weeks; she wants it for the rest of her life. She really wants to tell Nicole she meant what she said earlier but she wants to avoid the embarrassment that will follow the inevitable rejection of not being in love back. 

* * *

On Christmas morning Nicole gets up early to go for a run so she can eat a lot of Gus’ homemade christmas dinner without feeling too bad about it. As she gets back to the house she can see Gus chopping wood out front and struggling a bit the redhead jogs over to her and offers to do it for her “Nicole stop you’re a guest you should be resting.” Nicole laughs but keeps insisting until Gus gives in. The older woman goes in and starts breakfast after a few minutes Waverly walks downstairs “Morning Waverly.” the brunette yawns and serves a cup of coffee.

“Good morning Gus have you seen-” Gus cuts her off.

“She’s outside chopping wood she took over for me.” Waverly grabs her coat and boots before walking outside. 

“Nic why are you chopping wood?” the redhead slowly puts the ax down on the ground and turns to Waverly.

“Well first I needed an arm workout and second I felt bad for lying to everyone about us dating so I felt that this would be a good alternative.” Nicole picks the ax back up and swings again Gus peaks her head out of the house and calls them for breakfast the two walk back into the house hand in hand so they can keep up the facade as soon as they step inside Nicole sighs of relief as her body heats up as the heating hits them.

“Take off your jacket ya big dummy!” Waverly helps Nicole take off her puffy navy blue jacket and hangs it on the coat hook the two walk into the dining room where the table is set up like a buffet. 

“This looks and smells amazing Gus.” Nicole says and grabs two plates for her and Waverly. 

“Thank you Nicole maybe you could teach Wynonna some manners.” the person in question comes out of the kitchen with a mouthful of food “What?” the three laugh and serve their plates before sitting in the living room.

“Nic you need to text your parents.” the redhead groans “Why? They don’t like who I am!” the brunette glares at her and Nicole rushes up the stairs to text her family of course Wynonna yells out whipped as she runs into Waverly’s childhood bedroom.

“Is Nicole’s family homophobic?” Wynonna asks and sits on the recliner across the room from Waverly.

“Yeah, they keep saying she hasn’t found the right man so she never goes out there anymore since they spring a guy on her hoping he’s the one.” they don't even notice Robert and Willa walking down the stairs as they talk until they hear a scoff behind them.

“They’re right there is no point in your relationship you can’t have kids!” Robert glares at Willa. 

“Ignore her, you and Nicole are a lovely couple.” Neither Waverly and Wynonna understand how Willa got a man like Robert with her twisted messed up ways but they don't dare question queen Willa. Nicole runs down the stairs and sits down next to Waverly again 

“Thank you, Nic.” Waverly says “Yeah yeah.” the redhead places a quick peck to Waverly’s lips. 

After everyone eats breakfast and most people get in the shower Wynonna impatiently drags everyone into the living room Nicole sits on the floor with Waverly sitting on her lap and her arms wrapped around the girl's waist. 

“Alright since you’re so eager Wynonna you can hand out the presents.” Gus says as she drops onto the sofa next to Curtis. The middle Earp jumps off the sofa and starts to hand out all the presents sitting under the fake pine tree. 

“Ohh from Haught shit to baby girl and it looks like a ring!” Wynonna hands her sister the gift and wiggles her eyebrows at the redhead “It’s not a ring!” Nicole says before anyone else asks. Waverly quickly unwraps the gist and opens the small box revealing a silver necklace with a diamond-encrusted angel wing. 

“Nic…” she takes the piece of jewelry and hands it to Nicole to put it on her she quickly clips on the necklace.

“An angel isn’t an angel without wings.” Waverly realizes that the diamonds on the necklace are real and turns to Nicole. 

“How much did you spend on this?” the redhead rubs the back of her neck as she stumbles over her words.

“T-that’s not important r-right now.” The brunette laughs and kisses Nicole with passion and love. She doesn’t want to hold back her feelings anymore but she wants to make sure that Nicole actually wanted to get her something for Christmas. Waverly jumps off of Nicole’s lap and runs out to her car after getting her boots and coat and brings in a large rectangular box she can barely carry and drops it in front of Nicole “What’s this?” Nicole asks and the brunette drops on the floor next to the redhead.

“Open it!” Nicole opens the large cardboard box and pulls out a blue  Gibson ES-339 Figured. 

“Waves you’re amazing!” Nicole hugs Waverly bringing them down to the ground.

“It’s no problem baby I know how much you love collecting classic guitars.” Wynonna’s heart swells at how happy Nicole makes her baby sister even by the smallest affections she can make Waverly smile but of course, Willa ruins the moment with a snarky question. 

“How did you afford that necklace, Nicole? It had to have been expensive especially for a college student with student debts.”

“I’m actually on a softball scholarship so no student debts and I get paid at my internship for campus security and I wanted the perfect gift for the perfect girl so the extra hours were worth it.” Waverly smirks at Willa’s failed attempt to make her fake girlfriend look bad with red cheeks from Nicole’s words.

* * *

After presents, Christmas dinner and a few cheesy movies that is a tradition for the McCready-Earp family Nicole and Waverly head back upstairs to their room as soon as the door closes Waverly is determined to find out whether or not Nicole got this for the sole purpose of lying to her family “Nic you didn’t need to spend this much to fool my family.”

“I didn’t buy it for that I bought it because…” Nicole walks over to Waverly and puts her hand on the shorter girls shoulders “I’m in love with you Waverly Earp I have been in love with you since I first laid my eyes on you I really want to take you on an actual date and be able to call you my girlfriend for real… if you’ll let me.” Waverly gets on her toes to lay a soft kiss on the redhead's lips.

“I would love too Nicole come on, let's go to bed.” she can see the hesitation coming from Nicole and drags her over to the bed “Relax Nic we can share a bed.” The two crawl in bed and enjoy how truly happy they are for the first time in a long time.

  
  



End file.
